Ghoulia Yelps/merchandise
Ghoulia Yelps was trademarked on December 22, 2008 and her first doll came out in Mid October, 2010. As of August 01, 2014, her doll number totals 20 and makes up 6.51% of the entire Monster High doll collection. As a main character, there is a decent variety of other merchandise of her available. Dolls Basic :Ghoulia wears a black, red and white striped off-the-shoulder shirt with elbow-length sleeves under a white camisole with a cherry pattern and red trim, as well as fishnet sleeves under her shirt that wrap around her hands. She has a black and white piano belt with a square Monster High symbol belt buckle, which she wears with dotted red pants and tie style knee-high heel boots. She wears white cat-eye glasses, a pink tab necklace, pink zipper earrings and a green headband. :Ghoulia comes with a Sir Hoots A Lot figurine. Dead Tired :Ghoulia wears a white shirt with "blood splatter" polka dots and matching pants, and a black miniskirt held by suspenders. She wears red cat-eye glasses and red slippers with a monster's face on them, which also have glasses. She has her hair tied back into a ponytail and she has pink eyeshadow. She comes with a bag of what looks like red popcorn, but is labeled "Brain Puffs". Dawn of the Dance :Ghoulia's ''Dawn of the Dance outfit is a flowy white sleeveless "dip-dye" dress with a red-pink gradient at its hem, belted at the waist with a Monster High symbol belt. Her peep-toe heels are black and red, with the heel styled to look like a bone. Her hair is shorter and wavy, and she wears red horn-rimmed glasses and red and white skull earrings, and a small necklace. The doll comes with a red iCoffin and a red, black, and white purse. Classroom :For Physical Deaducation, she wears a white T-shirt with black sleeves and a Monster High logo, black shorts with a pink and white lightning design on the right side, and a skullete on the left, and short red leggings that reach her knee. Her shoes are red, black and white wedge heel sneakers, and glasses have taken on a goggle-type design. Her hair is pulled back and tied into a ponytail. Her extra dress has a black trim followed by a white and red striped trim then followed by a black dress with white polka dots with a vertical red stripe down the middle, the dress ties with ribbon at the top :She comes with a pink locker, extra glasses which are just plain white, a red Skullette brush, a Physical Deaducation guidebook, and stickers. :Ghoulia Yelps wears her classic white glasses with a black and red brain hairband and red earrings that are squares with elements on them from the periodic table. Her make up is light blue with red lipstick. Her hair goes down to her mid waist and her bangs are gelled to the side. She wears a white lab coat with red brain trim on the collar and ends of the sleeves. Her dress is black with short sleeves and a design that is elements from the periodic table arranged in such a way that they spell out words such as "monster high", "lab" and "brains" among others. The dress's neckline has red trim with a small red bow in the center. Her shoes are white converse wedges with a white Ghoulia skullette where the converse logo should be, and has blue laces with the wedge part being red with a brain design on it. The toes of the shoe are black. She is also wearing two thin bracelets, one red, and one black. The accessories are four test tubes, one container, and a gold piece of tubing shaped like a skullette. The two pack comes with two stands, one brush, and one shared journal. Gloom Beach :Ghoulia wears a jumpsuit style swimsuit, which is black around the chest and tied back with two red ribbons around her neck; the rest is red and adorned with blue skulls and white polka dots, and accentuated with a white and blue belt. Over it, she wears a red fishnet jacket, wears black and red high heeled sandles, and comes with red sunglasses, crossbone earrings and a red purse in the shape of a brain. San Diego Comic-Con International dolls :Ghoulia Yelps is dressed as her ''Dead Fast OC, Ms. Dead Fast, whose costume mimics Dead Fast's, and wears a black jumpsuit with red lining and the initials "DF". She has knee high superhero-style boots. She comes with a Dead Fast tote bag and comic. Her hair is worn down and, as tradition, she wears horn rimmed glasses. Go Monster High Team!!! :Ghoulia wears a short zipped-up hoodie in the Monster High school colours with a red, brain-patterned top underneath, black shorts with a red trim and a silver belt. She wears long black socks and red shoes with a wedge heel with lightning bolt detailing. Her glasses also have a lightning bolt shape to them, in support of the MH team, and she wears a lightning bolt wristband in black and gold and pink skullette earrings. Her hair is worn up in a ponytail. She waves a foam finger and a Monster High flag. School Clubs :As president of the comic club, she wears a black, red, and green ''Dead Fast T-shirt, a white and red jean skirt with a brain pattern and net fringe on the hem. Her cats-eye glasses are green, she has red zipper earrings, a red hairband, and black and red hightops with green laces. Her outfit comes with a Dead Fast action figure still in its case and a Dead Fast comic. Skull Shores :Ghoulia wears a black button-down swimsuit with green dots, a red collar and green straps, a red and white skirt with a brain pattern, and transparent red goo heeled sandals. Her accessories include a red hairclip made up of small brains that form a flower, green sunglasses, and a pair of mismatched earrings, one a red brain with teeth marks on it and the other a tiny white pair of lungs. The doll includes a coconut cup with a brain smoothie and small bone cocktail umbrella, a green brush and a map of Skull Shores. Ghoulia's hair is short and curly. :There are two different versions of this doll that were released. 5-pack Ghoulia's hair is more curly and her sun glasses are a darker shade of green. Skultimate Roller Maze :Ghoulia wears a dress with vertical stripes splattered with the colors black, white and green, the dress also has pink fishnet sleeves. Her yellow goo bracelet has a whistle and her helmet is made to look like a brain, her knee pads are pink and her roller skates are black with blue and pink wheels, the heels designed to look like pink brain goo. Her hair is put into two curls with a green and blue streaked coloration. Playset: Scooter :Ghoulia wears a white grey and red dress with a dripping pattern under a white vest with red straps. Her boots are black repaints of her Basic boots. Her hair is curled at the ends and she wears bright green lipstick. She has red horn-rimmed glasses and red crossbone earrings. She comes with a grey tombstone backpack with red straps, a black helmet with red trimming and a white stripe down the middle, a brain milkshake and a helmet for Sir Hoots-a-lot as well. Dot Dead Gorgeous The top part of the dress is white with an blue eyeball pattern on it, and the bottom part is poofy, and is red with skullettes and brains on it. The same material is used for the strap. Her bracelet is clearish gray ooze that is dripping down her arm, her glasses are white and she has red crossbone earrings, her purse is a white ribcage and can be opened. Her shoes are red brain heels with white bones for the body and a crossbone on the front. Ghoulia wears her hair in a ponytail, and she has is curled, and with bangs. Her makeup is silver and pink, with deep red lipstick. Scaris: City of Frights :Ghoulia wears a black hoodie dress which has a red, black and white striped hood, a blue rib cage motif on the chest area, and a red, brain-patterned pocket at the bottom. Her accessorise include a red recolour of her Basic zipper earrings, red horn-rimmed glasses, pastle blue, high-heeled converse shoes with white skullettes at the ankle. She has a red and black rectangular toolbox with her skullette at the front and drips down the side. Her eyeshadow is periwinkle blue and white, and her lipstick is maroon. Her hair is tied up in a high ponytail with side fringes. My Wardrobe and I :This Fashion Pack comes with two and a half outfits for Ghoulia. The first outfit is a short dress with grey cracked grave headstones and red and black stripes across it. The second outfit consists of a black tee with white trim, a brain patterned bow-tie and dark grey jeans with a dripping blood pattern. A white, cherry patterned vest with green trim is included for either outfit. Accessories include a blue skullette belt, pink worm earrings, black horn rimmed glasses and a red eyeball bag. Her shoes are blue heels with black lace-up fronts. The belt and the soles of the shoes have a snakeskin-like texture. Ghoul's Night Out :Her outfit consists of a blue shimmery pencil dress, a red collar, black pouf sleeves with red trim, white braces and a black two-layer skirt, printed with stencils of white and red glasses, with red belt trim. Ghoulia accessorizes with a red hairband, red eyeball earrings, and a red brain-shaped purse. Her glasses are of the familiar horn-rimmed type, this time in red. Her shoes have thick red brain soles while white bone body and crossbones on the front. Her hair is in bangs, and is tied in a short top ponytail. The doll comes with a red touch-screen style iCoffin. Freaky Fusion - Fusion-Inspired Ghouls Sweet Screams Playsets Costumes *'Line:' Deluxe Costumes *'Release:2012 *'''SKU Number: P447117 "Be the geek chic brainiac Ghoulia Yelps with this fun outfit! Deluxe Monster High Ghoulia Yelps Costume features a red, black and white striped top with attached cherry printed shirtlette, red pants with black polka dots, a piano key print belt, white cat-eye glasses, long black fishnet fingerless gloves, a green headband, and a bright blue long wig. Monster High button also included!" Ghoulia's Costume includes: *Head Band *Long Blue Wig *Top *Belt *Fingerless Gloves *Pants *Button Merchandise Friends Gallery DF 1.jpg|Monster High's Facebook release picture of the Comic-Con Ghoulia Doll MHGYC.jpg|Ghoulia costume 0088302811825 500X500.jpg|Dot Dead Gorgeous costume Category:Friends Category:2010 dolls Category:2011 dolls Category:2012 dolls Category:2013 dolls Category:2014 dolls Category:Basic Category:Dead Tired Category:Dawn of the Dance Category:Classroom Category:Gloom Beach Category:San Diego Comic-Con International dolls Category:Go Monster High Team!!! Category:School Clubs Category:Skull Shores Category:Skultimate Roller Maze Category:Dot Dead Gorgeous Category:Scaris: City of Frights Category:My Wardrobe and I Category:Ghoul's Night Out Category:Freaky Fusion - Fusion-Inspired Ghouls Category:Sweet Screams